


Our Love Is God

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [18]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmare, Past Relationships, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), title from heathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: The long awaited part, the confrontation between Dream and the ensemble and the reveal of Nightmare’s existence to them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay| Dream & Floris | Fundy
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 28
Kudos: 257





	Our Love Is God

**Author's Note:**

> TWO FICS IN ONE DAY!  
> CALL ME BUTTER CUS IM ON A ROLL

_ They made you cry _

Dream stood in the rubble of the community house, hand gripping on the axe, green becoming purple, light blue going to green. The porcelain white smiley mask formed onto his face, the black strap clicking into place behind his head. His eyes were watery with grief, his chest heavy as his heart clenched at the hard work that he had done to build the community house.

Gone.

_ But that will end tonight. _

‘ _ The armor. Put the armor on.’  _ Nightmare whispered into his ears. Dream’s mind became fuzzy, and it screamed at him to refuse, to deny Nightmare it’s desires. But Dream’s mind was still weak and feeble, and fighting Nightmare was almost useless. 

The green clad man reached into the enderchest again and took the armor, putting it on and shivering at how the strings of evil clutched onto him again.  _ No no no…. NO take it OFF! _ Dream’s mind pleaded and his breath hitched as the netherite chest plate was secured.

‘ _ You fucking fool. _ ’ 

  
  
  


_ You are the only thing that’s right about this broken world. _

  
  
  


The obsidian stashed in the enderchest was taken, and Nightmare, piloting the host body, began marching off to L’Manburg, bringing on its best faux distressed face.

_ No… no stop manipulating them! _ Dream screamed at Nightmare.

‘ _ Quiet. You have annoyed me for the last time, Dream. Resisting your destiny, your truest desires. None of that,  _ **_babe_ ** _.’ _

Dream wanted to throw up and he tried to claw the possessed armor off his person, desperate as he held onto what little conscious he currently had over it. Nightmare quickly held Dream’s will down as it brought out the obsidian blocks and started to form another wall.

From a distance, Nightmare could hear Quackity’s yell of “WHAT THE FUCK?!” as the Dreamon continued to build up the wall around L’Manburg. Dream pleaded and begged Nightmare to spare them it’s wrath once more.

“Dream?” Came the scared and concerned call of his younger brother, Tubbo. Dream gripped the axe, but… it wasn’t him, it was Nightmare. Nightmare had a majority of control but Dream still has half a mind.

“T-Tubbo..” Dream had whispered and jumped down from the obsidian wall, fingers twitching as he wanted to hold out his hand for his brother, but a glow of purple quickly yanked his arm down and his shoulders tensed. His back straightened and the next thing he knew, his legs were taking him to the L’Manburg cabinet. “President Tubbo. We currently have a situation on our hands.”

“Dream, we had a deal-“

“The deal was broken the moment this happened. Follow me,” he said.  _ No no not me, Nightmare… _

The cabinet questionably looked at each other before following Dream down the prime path. Tubbo knew something was off but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. That was until he remembered what Tommy had told him a month ago, about the Dreamon named Nightmare. Tubbo had been convinced that he and Fundy got rid of the Dreamon though.

  
  


_ Go on and cry _

  
  


“Fundy…” Tubbo whispered to the fox hybrid as they walked down the prime path. “I think we can properly exorcise this Dreamon. We know its name.”

“Wait…. so Tommy was telling the truth?” Fundy asked, glancing at the president. “I thought he was being manipulated.”

“No…. it’s definitely a Dreamon still in there.”

  
  


_ But when the morning comes _

_ We’ll burn it down and then _

_ We’ll build the world again. _

  
  


The cabinet (and ultimately everyone on the SMP and L’Manburg), paused in front of what used to be the community, the first building of the SMP. It was Dream’s personal build and therefore it was sentimental. Tears ran down the admin’s eyes, green fighting purple within him.

“Who….. who did this?!” Dream snapped, turning to Tubbo. “Please I just…. I need to know.” 

This was Dream. The real Dream. Everyone’s Dream.

  
  


_ Our love is God. _

  
  


“Dream….. give me the axe.” Tubbo said, carefully walking forward to his brother. He reached his hand out to take the netherite axe, before something in Dream snapped to full Nightmare and he yanked his arm back. “Dream, you are in there, I know you are. I want my brother back. The one that has been with me from the beginning.”

  
  


_ I was alone, _

_ I was a frozen lake _

  
  


Dream looked at Tubbo, tears rushing down his face, but Nightmare was persistent. “The Dream you knew was weak. I can make him strong.” It growled at Tubbo.

Technoblade, Tommy and Phil had all come from the nether portal and were immediately met with a burning and flooded community house. They watched the crowd that made up the SMP, L’Manburg and the Badlands surround Dream who seemed to be going through it. Techno immediately rushed down the steps and towards the destroyed home to try and get to Dream. He paused however, when he saw Fundy approach the admin and grab his free hand.

“Dream please…. you’re in there and I know it. Remember how we’re supposed to be married?” Fundy asked with a nervous smile.

Techno clenched his fist with jealousy but relaxed when Dream yanked his arm back. “We broke off the marriage. You thought I was cheating on you. I’m not in love with you anymore, Fundy. You….. you thought I broke your heart but refused to listen to me and therefore broke mine. You’re the one who is cold….”

“Wha-? Dream…” 

“Dream…” the low baritone of Techno’s voice rocked Dream out of Nightmare’s hold. The demon inside hissed at being intercepted.

  
  


_ But then you melted me awake _

_ See now I’m crying too. _

  
  


“T…..Techno…” Dream said. He saw Techno’s hand held out in front of him, the red eyes looking at the axe. The blonde looked at his axe then at his boyfriend’s hand and held it out to Techno, but not quite releasing it. “W-What do I get in return?” He asked.

“My love for you. Peace…. closure….” 

There were whispers as people heard Techno’s words. But Dream held that close, his grip loosening on Nightmare’s axe. “You promise?” He asked carefully.

“Dream, I know you’re not afraid of commitment but rather you’re afraid of Nightmare. And to show you how much I mean it, marry me.” 

  
  


_ You’re not alone (you’re not alone) _

_ And when the morning comes (when the morning comes) _

_ We’ll burn away that tear, _

_ And raise our city here (raise our city here). _

  
  


Dream released the axe, and in a quick motion, Techno tossed it to Punz who caught it immediately. Nightmare’s hold on Dream weakened immensely, and the Piglin hybrid wrapped his arms around the admin. His hands went to Dream’s back and unstrapped the netherite armor from the younger, making sure Nightmare was stripped from Dream thoroughly.

“I mean it. And I’m not the one who victim blames.” Techno said, lifting the mask from Dream’s face fully and kissed him softly on the lips.

  
  


_ Our love is God. _

  
  
  


Tubbo looked at the two dangerous beings with wide eyes. He saw Tommy and immediately went to his friend. “Uhh when the hell did this happen?” The ram hybrid asked.

“Well it’s a long story really. I don’t know when it happened but I sort of found out when Ghostbur said he caught them fucking or some shit” Tommy said, waving his hand away. “It happened behind closed doors though, so I’ve been told.”

Tubbo nodded but was still confused. He was under the impression that Dream was in love with George or Fundy still. But he saw how his brother flinched when Fundy got near him so maybe it was time to reconsider.

  
  
  


_ We can start and finish wars, _

_ We’re what killed the dinosaurs _

_ We’re the asteroid that’s overdue. _

__

“My home…. the first thing created on this SMP…. it’s gone.” Dream said softly, burying his face into Techno’s chest. “My work.”

  
  
  


_ The dinosaurs choked on the dust _

_ They died because God said they must _

_ The new world needed room for me and you. _

  
  


“You have a new home…. in the Arctic Commune.” Techno told his boyfriend, now fiancé. “You can live with me, Phil and Tommy… just until we can rebuild it and get rid of Nightmare for good.”

Dream looked up at his fiancé’s red eyes before he nodded. “Okay.”

“Um, Dream…. maybe you should explain what’s going on?” Came Sapnap’s soft voice. Dream looked at his best friend (can he even call him that anymore), and noticed the black haired male’s soft expression. It was such a drastic change from how he was since his execution attempt. “Everything preferably.” 

“I…..what is there to explain other than the fact that the exorcise didn’t work because Fundy and I weren’t truly in love…. and the hatred that this server held for me only increased Nightmare’s hold on me.” Dream explained, noticing Fundy’s offended expression. “Well is it not true? Were you not just using me for clout? Fundy be real. I was happy, yes, because I was no longer alone but as time went on, and George pulled that thing at the wedding, I feel like the love in us died.” Dream felt Techno squeeze his shoulders and he sighed. “When Phil brought me to Techno so they could fix me up after… the Christmas incident, I felt, for the first time in a long time, like I was treated as an equal. Not as someone higher than them, not as a villain, but as a person. They heard me out. Even Tommy stopped and heard me out.

“None of you even thought for once to pause and reevaluate the things that I supposedly had done. Manipulating Wilbur and Tommy were not my intentions. I started out wanted to help Pogtopia, but then the failed exorcise only decreased my morality, my will. The next thing I knew, I was bleeding out in Logstedshire.

“I didn’t feel Nightmare’s reach for me because Phil, Techno and Tommy showed me compassion. They treated me as an equal.”

Sapnap looked at Dream, then at Techno, who protectively tightened his hold on Dream. “I believe you…. And I’m sorry. Fuck, you’re my best friend but even I took it too far… I really thought you didn’t care about me and George.”

“ _ Pandas _ , I would never leave you and George alone.” 

Two best friends stood in front of each other before the blonde rushed to Sapnap and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. “Be my best man at my wedding?” Dream asked quietly.

Sapnap chuckled and nodded. “Yeah…. hopefully this time I don’t have to beat anyone up.

Dream let out a wet chuckle before pulling away and turning to his fiancé. “Let’s go home…”

  
  


_ Our love is God. _

  
  


As everyone departed from the community house, Ranboo went to his panic room and suddenly heard a voice.

“ _ Hello. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> A marriage proposal seems like the best way to get rid of the big sad!


End file.
